1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heat dissipation technology, more particularly to a vapor chamber having a wick material and a vacuum chamber for phase change between liquid and vapor of a working fluid, to perform a temperature uniformity effect.
2. Description of Related Art
Taiwan Publication No. 201331538 (corresponding U.S. Patent Publication No. 2014/0014304A1) is disclosed by the applicant of the present disclosure and reveals a vapor chamber without an injection tube which can provide satisfactory reliability and heat dissipation performance.
As shown in FIG. 9 of the above-mentioned prior art, the support member has a plurality of bent plates for support which are formed by stamping a net frame upwardly and downwardly. However, the support strength of the bent plates is insufficient in practical use. Specifically, during the operation of a vapor chamber, a heat source is usually attached to a surface of the vapor chamber and a heat sink is attached to the opposite surface of the vapor chamber. Because a clamp (not shown in FIG. 9) is often used to force the heat sink to attach to the vapor chamber tightly, two surfaces of the vapor chamber are pressurized to deform the vapor chamber. Accordingly, if the support strength of the support member is insufficient, the vapor chamber may not have enough space for the working fluid to evaporate from a liquid phase to a vapor phase due to the deformation of the vapor chamber. As a result, the vapor chamber may have degraded temperature uniformity and thermal conduction. Because the support member of the prior vapor chamber includes the bent plates which may be further bent under an external pressure, the prior vapor chamber may have insufficient support strength.